


The Epitome of Embarrassment

by nctvision



Series: NCT Shenanigans [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CHENSUNG IS MENTIONED IF U SQUINT, Fluff, Jungwoo just wants to breathe, M/M, Mark is that one friend that laughs at your suffering, Stupidity, Yuta is a huge embarrassment in this I apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctvision/pseuds/nctvision
Summary: Lucas is an embarrassment. Jungwoo is confused but, of course, is also an embarrassment. But somehow, they mix perfectly in the end.(Feat. The biggest embarrassment of all, Yuta, the supposedly supportive friend, Mark, and Sicheng, the guy who just can't catch a break)





	The Epitome of Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm now shit deep into NCT and I needed something cute.  
> Luwoo is cute and I made Yuta an idiot, I am sorry HAHA.  
> It's also 5 am, so there might be typos

Jungwoo's been in a lot of different awkward situations.

Whether it be him involved or one of his friends, he's been involved or has witnessed too many. One time, his friend (correction: his _dumb_ friend), Yuta, accidentally spilled his drink on his crush's, someone named Sicheng, pants. Of course, Yuta made it worse by trying to clean the stain off of the other male's pants, close to his crotch.

Jungwoo felt second-hand embarrassment while watching his friend. He actually had to look away because he couldn't bare to watch it. His other friends seemed to enjoy watching Yuta suffer. When Yuta excused himself from Sicheng and ran back to the table to hide, Mark immediately started teasing him for it. "At least you got close to your crush's crotch, that's the most progress you'll ever make."

Yuta hit him for that.

Another time, it was with the two youngest of their group of friends; Chenle and Jisung. Jungwoo wanted to bury his face into his textbook and laugh. The only reason he'd laugh would be to ease his own pain and suffering of having to watch two sixteen year old boys flirt with each other (more like Jisung trying to flirt with Chenle and Chenle tilting his head in confusion). Not even flirt, but _horribly_ flirt. Granted, they were both young and didn't have much dating experience but Jungwoo still wanted to scream. Jisung was killing him and Chenle wasn't helping by being so clueless.

Jaehyun cooed and called them 'cuties' but Jungwoo was feeling more embarrassment from the situation, if anything. Like, anyone could see that Jisung had heart eyes for Chenle, except for Chenle himself who was completely oblivious to it even _WHEN_ Jisung told him that he "liked him." Chenle just smiled, hugged Jisung, and said that he "liked him too!" in broken Korean (since Chenle was still learning and was from China).

Jungwoo just wanted to take both of their heads and bonk them together.

The worst, so far, for Jungwoo, was when he was involved. He was a freshman in college at the time and fairly prone to getting lost around campus. He struggled to find his classroom and even showed up half an hour late. When he had finally found his classroom, using too much force, he shoved the door open, causing everyone to look at him as if he were a murderer. He remembers muttering, "um," underneath his breath, but it didn't help his embarrassment.

To make matters worse, he had a puppy crush on someone that happened to be in the class as well and they were staring at him. Yuta, who was also in the class and ended up being the person he sat next to, still teases him about it to this day--mainly because there's not much to tease him with. The boy he had a puppy crush on already had a girlfriend and it was awkward as hell after the boy noticed he had been getting glances from Jungwoo.

Jungwoo tried not to think about it.

Life is a game, and humans are the players. Jungwoo likes to stand by that quote because, at times, he feels like he is being toyed with and tested. Especially on days like today. Days like today where Yuta doesn't know his right from left, Mark temporarily forgets how to speak Korean, and Chenle is showing Jisung affection while still being completely oblivious to the fact that Jisung still has a crush on him.

Jungwoo needed some kind of break away from his idiot friends, despite the fact that he loves them to death, for some time to be by himself. Near his campus, there's a park that many people go to when they need a break from studying or their social lives in general. It's calm and relaxing, really.

The cool wind against Jungwoo's skin felt nice and it made him smile. He needed to get some stress off his shoulders anyways, people stressed him out, homework stressed him out, everything stressed him out. He honestly isn't sure how he can tolerate his friends, it's almost painful to watch them interact with people. _Especially_ Yuta. The whole 'spilling-drinks-on-crush's-crotch' incident happened ages ago and guess who still hasn't confessed?

Yuta.

He claims that Sicheng would never date him after the incident and Jungwoo wants to smack him. Not even that, but every time Sicheng looks his way, Yuta flees the scene, claiming he has "homework to do" which is absolute _bull._ Yuta doesn't ever do his homework on time.

Tugging his phone out of his pocket, he decides to scroll through some of his messages. Their groupchat titled 'No babies' (in other words, no Chenle or Jisung) had messages of Mark making fun of Chenle and Jisung, mainly because it's "so obvious" that they like each other. Jungwoo couldn't argue.

Before he can type a response, he's startled by the sound of a thud directly in front of him and he almost drops his phone in fear before raising an eyebrow. There's a slight groan from the male who, presumbly, just tripped in front of him and he decides to be the good person he is and help the male up.

The male seems grateful at his extended hand and he tries not to smile. "You okay? You're not hurt are you?" Jungwoo asks, watching the slightly taller male brush himself off.

The male, who he lowkey wants to know the name of, stares at him--almost in awe. "I'm actually great, I just fell for you, is all." He says smoothly and Jungwoo feels his heart stop for a second. Looking smug, the male looks like he wants to say something else but glances at his phone. "Oh shit, I'm late! Hopefully I see you around again, not many angels actually come down from Heaven, y'know!" He shouts back at Jungwoo while running in the opposite direction and Jungwoo can't help but watch him go.

He's not even going to mention the fact that his cheeks are pinker than usual. He blames the cool wind blowing against his face.

"What the fuck..." He mumbles underneath his breath, hating himself for the stupid smile that wouldn't leave his face.

 

\--

 

"HE WHAT?" Yuta exclaimed, rather loudly, and Mark was stifling his laughter into his hand.

"Keep it down!" Jungwoo scolded as some people's heads shot in their direction at Yuta's loud exclamation. "Just forget about it," he mutters as he begins packing his textbooks into his backpack. They were at the campus' library and Jungwoo felt like he couldn't get anything done.

Grinning, Mark leans forward and whispers, "But what if prince charming attends this campus? It was totally fate."

Smacking him over the head with his folder, Jungwoo grinned as he watched Mark lightly rub the spot he hit. "Both of you need better things to do. Go tease Chenle and Jisung." He said before standing up, tossing his bag over his shoulder, and turning towards the exit.

Jungwoo didn't understand why they were so keen on him finding out who the boy at the park was. He didn't want to know nor was he even thinking about him. Sighing to himself, Jungwoo knew that was a lie. He did want to know the name of the boy from the park because, honestly, who wouldn't?

Not many people compliment Jungwoo so, naturally, he'd be flattered.

While walking into the cafeteria, he immediately froze when he heard a bunch of laughter from one table in specific. The boy from the park was sitting at said table with a good amount of other people, laughing and chatting with them. He looked adorable, almost like a puppy and-- "Oh shit." Jungwoo muttered and quickly ran out of the cafeteria, hoping the boy hadn't saw him.

Newsflash: _He did._

Jungwoo cursed at himself. Did he really just run away from the cafeteria because he was too shy to be confronted? Maybe. Is he going to go back and suck it up so he can get food? Nope.

Walking away, more like fast walking away, Jungwoo makes his way to the exit, hoping that puppy boy, for lack of a better nickname, doesn't spot him again or try to come after him. Thankfully, he doesn't and Jungwoo ends up grabbing McDonalds instead.

Not a bad trade, really.

 

\--

 

"So, we have to..." Mark trails off. "What."

Yuta banged his head against the cafeteria table. "Sometimes I feel like I speak better Korean than you do, Mark, and I'm not even fucking Korean!"

Mark gave him a dirty look. "Technically, I'm not Korean, I'm--"

"Canadian." Jungwoo cut him off. "Moving on before you two brawl it out in the cafeteria..." Yuta snorted and Mark could only give him an eye squint. "Don't squint at me, your eyes will get stuck that way."

Mark gave him a blank stare and Yuta choked on his drink, laughing. "I just imagined Mark stuck with his eyes squinted and I almost died, thank you Jungwoo."

Throwing a balled up piece of paper at Yuta, Mark sticks his tongue out. "It's not that fucking funny, hoe. What's funny is the time you spilled your drink on your crush!"

Yuta screeched, whacking Mark with his folder. Of course, that caught some people's attention since Mark yelled "HEY!" in return and Jungwoo wanted to sink into his chair and pretend he didn't know these two.

Mark grinned. "Hey Yuta, look who is staring!" He teased, making Yuta glance up towards.

Yuta's eyes widened when he saw Sicheng, and his friends, staring directly at them. "OH FUCK!" Yuta screeched before somehow falling out of his chair, his folder's papers flying almost everywhere, making almost everyone, if NOT everyone, look at their table. Mark was unable to keep it in and started laughing so hard, his eyes filled to the brink with tears.

Between Mark's tears, laughter, and occasional snorting and coughing, and Yuta scrambling to get all of his papers in check while trying not to look like a total dumbass. Jungwoo just sat there, frozen in his seat. He could hear some people giggling and he wanted to have the floor swallow him whole. Jungwoo glanced in the direction Yuta had, instantly regretting it.

Of course, with Sicheng and the others, was puppy boy. The male was completely staring at him, he didn't even try to hide it. Hell, he swears to everything that the male was laughing at him inwardly while looking at him with a teasing grin.

Jungwoo officially _hates_ Yuta and Mark.

 

\--

 

Jungwoo refused to hang out with Yuta and Mark for a day. It would be longer but, to be honest, he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid them longer than that. Yuta's banned himself from ever going into the cafeteria again and runs from Sicheng every single time he sees him now. Mark finds this whole situation hilarious.

Life was playing games with Yuta, if anything. Since the incident in the cafeteria two days ago, he kept seeing Sicheng and kept running from him. Jungwoo thinks he should really just talk to the man but he refuses. "His loss..." Jungwoo muttered, locking his phone so he could meet up with the two idiots. The day ban was over, to his dismay, and they met up in the courtyard outside of their school.

"This has been my favorite year so far, fuck. I can't." Mark says, taking a bite of his chicken nuggets they snagged from McDonalds prior. "Yuta's managed to embarrass himself more than anyone I know and Jungwoo has someone who thinks he looks like an angel."

Yuta groans. "Shut the fuck up, okay?! The damn day after, I heard people in one of my classes saying "Isn't that the guy who threw all his papers everywhere in the cafeteria?" LIKE FUCK. WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW?" He sobs to himself, shoving a bunch of fries into his mouth in agony. "I'm fucking going back to Japan and _LEAVING_ all of you assholes behind!" Yuta exclaims loudly with his drink in his hand, about ready to throw his drink at someone.

"Um." Someone says from behind Yuta and he freezes.

Mark and Jungwoo both have to refrain from laughing. Jungwoo clears his throat and looks at his hands. Mark's biting his lip to keep himself under control.

Yuta takes a look at the drink in his hand, blankly staring at it before noticing the lid was off and the drink was now half empty. Slowly, he turns his head and sees the one person he really didn't want to see. Perfectly styled blonde, almost strawberry blonde, hair, pretty brown eyes, and a highly confused expression, Sicheng stood there, covered in Yuta's drink (once again) and all Yuta can do is stare. "Um."

"Is this really going to be how we always meet?" Sicheng asks while keeping his eyes trained on Yuta, making Yuta's heart completely stop. Yuta's speechless and he's looking at Jungwoo and Mark for some kind of help.

Jungwoo and Mark both look elsewhere.

"I--um." Yuta's stuttering and now he's the one who feels like he doesn't know Korean.

Jungwoo wanted to groan because this was even worse than oblivious Chenle when Jisung confessed he liked him. Mark was enjoying the show, eating fries while trying to lowkey watch Yuta, the idiot, try to make a proper Korean sentence.

Jungwoo tried to eat his food, but he felt a pair of eyes on him. Looking to the side, he found the puppy boy staring at him once again. He noticed the other people he was with, people that Sicheng were commonly found with, were snickering (most likely at the Yuta situation). Puppy boy, as he still doesn't know his real name, just kept staring at him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Mark," Jungwoo whispers. "Maybe we should leave these two dumbasses to their own bearings." Mark nods, shoving his empty McDonalds containers back into the bag. Jungwoo follows, tossing his bag over his shoulder.

Yuta noticed them leaving and gave them a moritified look. He mouth 'please don't' and they both shrugged and began walking off. Screaming something at the both of them in Japanese, Yuta stood up and grabbed his stuff.

"OH SHIT, RUN!" Mark yelled, laughing as Yuta chased both of them out of the courtyard with everything he had in hand and his backpack still open, screaming profanities at them in Japanese. Jungwoo laughed too, feeling adrenaline as Yuta chased them out of the courtyard, profanities and all that Mark and Jungwoo couldn't comprehend.

Sicheng watched as Yuta ran off chasing Mark and Jungwoo before sighing, looking at his shirt that was still wet and stained with soda. On the other hand, 'puppy boy' smiled watching Jungwoo run away from his friend, thinking he looked angelic.

"You should really try to talk to him, dude. I mean... It'd probably turn out better than Sicheng trying to talk to that guy." Haechan points out and he finds himself biting his lip, thinking about the possibility of confronting him.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see."

 

\--

 

Out of breath, Mark, Yuta and Jungwoo all flop onto the ground, letting their stuff land anywhere. Mark was still laughing, albeit still out of breath, and smiled. "That was... that was fun."

Jungwoo found himself smiling while looking up at the sky. "Yeah, it was."

"You two are assholes." Yuta says, breathing heavily while trying to compose himself. "I can't believe you almost left me with him in that situation!"

Jungwoo sighed and took in a breath of fresh air. "You can't avoid him forever and it's obvious he really wants to talk to you. Have you ever thought about the possibility of... oh, you know, him liking you too?"

Yuta snorts. "I've spilled drinks on both his pants and his shirt now. I've embarrassed myself like an idiot more than once. At this rate," he says, rolling onto his stomach to glance at Jungwoo. "I doubt it."

Jungwoo, still laying down, moves his head up to glance at Yuta. He sighs, pushing himself up. "Yuta, you're an idiot."

"Seconded." Mark said, still laying down, picking at the grass beside him.

Jungwoo ran his fingers through his hair and stood up, turning to look at Yuta. "Let's go down the list, shall we? First, you spill your drink on him and practically touch his crotch. Then, you embarrass yourself in the cafeteria, aside from the other countless times, and now here we are once again. A drink spilled on the poor boy." He says, looking at Yuta who looks about ready for his death bed. "I think he deserves a minute or two of your time."

"Also agreed." Mark states, flicking grass at Yuta. "I mean, if you've embarrassed yourself that much and he still wants to speak to you, maybe he's a keeper. Y'know?"

Yuta flails his arm to avoid the grass and groans. "Both of you suck and I hate you."

"Great, talk to him tomorrow and stop avoiding him." Jungwoo said, bending down to grab his backpack. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Keep outta trouble."

Yuta and Mark waved goodbye to Jungwoo and he sighed.

Jungwoo felt like he should take his own advice. The puppy boy kept staring at him and he can't help but feel shy whenever he thinks about him. "I just fell for you, is all" rings through his head and he rolls his eyes.

He figured that puppy boy was just sweet talking him. Typical. No point in getting worked up over it.

Right?

 

\--

 

Jungwoo met up with Yuta and Mark, per usual, and they all chatted. He didn't press on about Sicheng, he felt bad enough as it is for both Sicheng and Yuta--for different reasons, of course. Sicheng just wanted to talk to Yuta and Yuta was an embarrassing mess.

"I told Jisung and Chenle what happened and Chenle laughed so hard, he literally fell onto Jisung." Mark says while flipping through his phone, chewing gum. He blows a bubble, and Jungwoo pops it. "HEY!" Jungwoo smiles innocently at him.

Yuta snorts. "Is Chenle still as blind as a bat?"

"Yup." Mark says, giving Jungwoo a glare before resuming his scrolling. "Jisung's reaction was killing me though, I had to refrain from laughing."

Jungwoo found himself placing his hand on his forehead, seemingly out of stress. "Do I even want to know?"

Mark laughed. "Even if you don't, I'm telling you." Yuta grins and leans his side against the wall, while Jungwoo just sighs. "So I told Chenle and Jisung about what happened and holy shit, Chenle was laughing so hard that he literally fell in Jisung's lap and Jisung had to like..." Mark trails off for a second, chewing his gum, before continuing. "He had to hold Chenle so the dumb kid wouldn't fall. Let me tell you, they were so close to each other and almost, I repeat, almost, kissed."

Both Yuta and Jungwoo let out groans.

"Two dumb sixteen year olds that are hopelessly in love with each other," Jungwoo replied, making Yuta laugh.

"You gotta admit, their relationship... whatever the hell it is, is so innocent and cute. I'm almost jealous." Yuta says, making both Mark and Jungwoo glare at him. "WHAT?"

Mark popped his gum and rolled his eyes. "You might actually have a goddamn boyfriend if you stopped running away from him every time you see him."

Jungwoo silently nods, glancing at his phone. There's really nothing interesting going on, making him frown. Feeling a nudge on his ribcage, he looks up startled. It's Mark that nudges him and he tilts his head in confusion. "Not to freak you out or anything..." Mark whispers, clearing his throat slightly. "But that guy is one hundred percent staring at you, no shame."

Jungwoo turns his head in the direction Mark nudges at him, and he blinks. Puppy boy is standing there, awkwardly, staring at him as if he wanted to come over.

Yuta is the one to grin. "Go over and say hi, maybe you'll make a friend." The tone of his voice is unnerving to Jungwoo but he looks back at Yuta.

"I'll go over there and talk to him if you suck it up and talk to your unofficial boyfriend." Jungwoo says, giving him a dirty look.

"He is NOT my unofficial boyfriend or my boyfriend at all, thank you." Yuta says, pondering it for a second before sighing. "Fine, I'll speak to him if you go over there."

Jungwoo puts his phone in his pocket. "Deal."

Clearing his throat, he makes his way over to puppy boy, who smiles at him softly. "I didn't think I'd ever have an angel approach me, too." He says, making Jungwoo want to scream.

But, of course, he doesn't scream--not yet, at least. "I'm no angel, but I appreciate it." He says awkwardly, clearing his throat. "My name is Jungwoo."

"So the angel does have a name. Jungwoo is a pretty name for an angel like yourself." He says with a soft, sincere, smile and Jungwoo clears his throat once more. The boy does take notice and ends up poking his cheek. "My name's Lucas."

"Lucas sounds better than puppy boy..." Jungwoo mutters outloud, not realizing Lucas had heard him.

Lucas actually laughs and tilts his head. "Puppy boy? That's cute. I wanted to say hi before I had to go to class, but I felt like I shouldn't interrupt your conversation. It's really hard to get ahold of you apparently."

Jungwoo wants the ground to swallow him. "You were trying to get ahold of me?" He asks, albeit a stupid question because he knew the boy, Lucas, was staring at him constantly. Especially during embarrassing moments, such as this one.

"I was." Lucas replies, staring at him. "I told you at the park, I literally fell for you, y'know?"

Choking on his own spit, Jungwoo looks away from Lucas. "Don't be silly, I could be crazy for all you know."

Lucas smiles at that, brushing some of Jungwoo's hair out of his face. "You're too angelic, plus I've heard and, well, seen a few things that prove otherwise. Your friends are interesting, too." Freezing at the contact, Jungwoo watched Lucas intently. "Want to know something before I have to go?"

"I--" Jungwoo cuts himself off and nods.

Lucas leans in, whispering into his ear, "Out of ten, you're a nine. I'm the one you need."

Jungwoo, on impulse, grips onto Lucas' shirt, accidentally jolting backwards, sending them both toppling onto the floor. "Um." Jungwoo said, looking at Lucas who was on top of him, giving him a look of concern.

"You alright, Jungwoo?"

"Um..." Jungwoo says, unsure of what to say while staring at Lucas. He can hear Mark and Yuta snickering and trying to hold in their laughter, and he sighs. "I'm okay. I just... I guess I kinda fell for you too? I--I mean.."

Cursing in his head, Jungwoo shoves Lucas off of him and gets up, pulling a 'Yuta'. In other words, he ran away from Lucas, who sat there completely confused. Jungwoo had no idea where he was going, but he figured he would get off campus to spare himself. His phone rang, it was Mark's ringtone of 'Chewing Gum' since he claimed that song spoke to him on several levels.

He ignored the call, hitting deny. He felt embarrassed that he ran away from Lucas and his friends would never let him live because, just yesterday, he told Yuta to stop running away and talk to Sicheng. This was a nightmare.

"FUCK."

Jungwoo groaned out loudly, attracting the attention of nearby students. Bowing apologetically, Jungwoo found a spot to sit in the campus' garden. His first year of college, he'd come here all the time. Yuta would sometimes sit with him and they'd sit and talk. Then Mark came along and the three of them became the trio of embarrassment.

Jungwoo's not sure how Jisung and Chenle snuck their way into the group, considering they're both high schoolers and are both sixteen. But, in this case, age didn't matter. They fit into the group fairly easily and, albeit quite cringy to watch, it was funny to see Chenle be overly oblivious or confused. Yuta, of course, was the most entertaining.

But now Mark had more to tease him about.

He didn't like that.

"Hey champ, I knew you'd be here." Yuta said, plopping himself down next to Jungwoo. "I remember coming here all the damn time, we shoulda written our names on the damn tree."

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow. "Yes because putting our names on a tree that is school property is very wise, Yuta." He says, head resting against the bark of the tree, not caring if anything got into his hair. "I can't believe, I, Kim Jungwoo, pulled a Yuta today."

Yuta smiled at that, shrugging his shoulders. "We're both embarrassments, honestly. But hey, that guy seemed to like you. That's the guy from the park, right?"

"Puppy boy." Jungwoo says in confirmation, smiling to himself. "He said his name was Lucas though." Groaning, he runs a hand through his hair and glances over at Yuta. "I mean granted, you've done more embarrassing shit than I have, but... I panicked and said something really dumb."

Laughing, Yuta nudges his arm. "Couldn't have been that bad. Lucas seemed pretty confused and slightly upset when you ran away from him. Do I even ask what you said?"

"Nope." Jungwoo replies and they both laugh about it. "You talk to Sicheng yet?"

"Nope." Yuta says in reply, huffing. "Man we both suck."

"Yep."

They both sit in silence for awhile, before Yuta curses. "Fuck, Mark found Sicheng." He says and Jungwoo laughs. "I'm gonna suck it up since we had a deal. Good luck with your, um, puppy boy." Yuta says and Jungwoo attempts to throw grass at him.

Jungwoo ends up playing with the grass, not paying much attention to the fact that his fingers had dirt on them. He feels ridiculous, like a child almost, playing with the grass like this but he was bored and he didn't want to go back to his room.

He's not sure how much time passes, probably nothing more than an hour, and someone's sitting down next to him. He figured it was Yuta, ready to rant about the failure of his meeting with Sicheng. "How did it go?" He asks, not looking at his friend.

"Pretty shitty since the cute angel ran away from me." The voice replies in a teasing tone and he freezes. That voice is definitely not Yuta's. "You looked cute playing with the dirt so I didn't disturb you but... I wanted to talk to you so I kind of had to."

Jungwoo awkwardly laughs and looks at his hands. "Sorry." He mutters and Lucas just laughs.

"Not offended. I didn't mean to spook you, really." He says, making Jungwoo look over at him.

He didn't want to admit it, but Lucas was attractive. "It's fine, I... I don't know why I reacted that way. I was just..."

Lucas smiles and nudges his shoulder. "Don't sweat it. Plus, that's probably the closest I've gotten to someone as cute as you."

Jungwoo just sighs and lightly shoves Lucas' leg away from his. "Stop that, you player." He says it in a joking manner, or he tried to, but Lucas didn't pick up on that.

"Oh my god, you didn't think I was trying to just get into your pants did you?" Lucas sounds almost panicked and Jungwoo just stares at him. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't try to get into your pants, I swear--I actually think you're really cute and--"

Placing a hand over Lucas' mouth, he just sighs, watching as Lucas sits there quietly and stares at him. "Calm down. I was joking." He removed his hand from Lucas' mouth and blinked, laughing a bit. "Um... I got dirt on your face, sorry."

Lucas just grins at him. Before Jungwoo can react, Lucas taps his face with a finger covered in dirt and he frowns. "Sorry, I got dirt on your face." He says in a mimicking voice, making Jungwoo roll his eyes. "I'd like to hang out with you more."

"Oh do you?"

"Yeah but uh," Lucas trails off before coughing. "I kinda lost my number... Can I have yours?"

Jungwoo chokes on his own spit before laughing. "You're charming, Lucas. Give me your hand."

Lucas seems confused but does as asked, placing his hand onto Jungwoo's thigh. Jungwoo just glances at him before pulling a pen out of his backpack. Taking Lucas' hand, he carefully writes his number onto the boy's hand. "There, try not to wipe it off. I won't give it to you again." Jungwoo says teasingly before standing up. "I'll see you later, Puppy boy."

Lucas just smiles while looking at the number written on his hand with a heart next to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ngl, I laughed so fucking hard I cried at the part where Yuta falls off his chair in the cafeteria with papers flying everywhere. I hate my sense of humor.


End file.
